


abattoir

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ?? kinda, Betrayal, Blood, Gun Violence, Knives, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, School Shootings, brendon is a loudmouthed man but he loves his dalpal, dallon is a tall glass of water and he also protects pat bc pats a bean, dont jump to conclusions. your logic isnt always the right answer., enjoy trying to figure this out, josh is a perfectly happy teen who loves his life, nice going me i cant think of how else to describe ryro, pat is a gay a's student bc hes not straight, pete is his tall protective boyfriend, ryro is a twink, so he has to take care of zack, tyler is a sad boi whos neglected bc his mom died, whos the murder? nobody knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some high schools aren't as safe as they seem.colombus ohio's own worthington christian high school is one of them.red ski masks, black coats.w a t c h o u t .





	1. mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my radical datefriend ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+radical+datefriend+).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> murder what the fuck

just another day.

 

just another day that the boy in the ski mask and black coat picks another victim. 

 

its been three years. three years and he hasnt gotten caught.

 

its surprising, even though the kills are extremely selective. 

 

the boy had targets.

 

he'd pick a target each week, everyone terrified that they were next.

 

they used to all make jokes, say that they would feed them to the killer. but after a year, it stopped. the horror was just too much.

 

friends were lost, family was broken.

 

surprisingly enough, out of over a hundred students, only one teacher was dead. 

 

how had the police not caught on yet? the boy wondered. but he didnt care.

 

as long as he could get out alive.


	2. metallic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody's ever been under his knife and lived to tell the tale.

tyler and josh were close friends.

 

closer than close. they were dating.

 

of course this led to bullying, but josh usually stood up to them. he was like tylers guardian angel. _hisangelwithdevilhorns_

 

maybe josh was a bit insensitive, but tyler knew it was because he'd been exposed to the murder thing as he'd been here since the start. tyler just moved in. tyler didn't know much. he would learn soon enough. everybody did.

 

the only way people even knew what the red ski masked killer even looked like was when he walked into a classroom one day with a gun and shot everyone except a single student.

 

his name is patrick stump. he was tyler's best friend.

 

they hung out often, but not enough to be called 'gay'.

 

tyler wasn't into patrick like that. patrick had pete. he had josh. _theresmoretothebookthantheintroduction_

 

today, josh was eating with tyler.

 

"how are you, ty?" josh asked, eating his bag of chips. they were cool ranch doritos, josh's favourite at the time.

 

"tired. this place has a weird atmosphere," responded tyler, barely poking his food. he looked exhausted and stressed, just like most students here.

 

who could blame them?

 

"it does. do you know the history of this place?"

 

"i've heard a few rumours, so many people die here," he said, voice dull, "it's terrifying."

 

"it is. have you talked to patrick about it? he can tell you a lot," josh quipped, "he _knows_ what's going on."

 

"really? how?"

 

"he's experienced it firsthand. it's probably the most terrifying moment that he'd ever experienced."

 

"i guess it would be terrifying."

 

* * *

 

 

_DONTJUDGEAPERSONBYTHEIRSKINANDBONES_

 

* * *

 

 

tyler was in the bathroom, doing bathroom things. what else would he be doing? that's gross.

 

a sigh slipped through his lips as he left the stall, going to wash his hands.

 

maybe if he hadn't looked up, nothing would have happened. but when the flash of movement rang in his peripherals, instinct took over and he glanced up.

 

there stood a boy, wearing a used-to-be-but-worn-bright red ski mask and holding a massive knife. he slowly approached tyler, causing the smaller to jump and back away.

 

red mask tilted his head with a grin, scoffed, and pinned him to the wall.

 

"make a noise, and i slit your throat," he spat, voice deep and raspy beyond recognition. tyler let out a feeble whimper as a knife was pressed against his throat, "good, now, any last words?"

 

"pl-please d-don't kil-kill m-me," tyler choked out, sobs escaping his throat. he was already shaking as he stared at the boy with wide eyes.

 

"that's what everyone says, but i can work with it," the boy sighed, pushing his shoulders against the wall and angling the knife at his chest.

 

"pl-please, m-my br-brother n-needs m-me, my lit-tle brother n-needs m-me," begged tyler, feebly pushing the knife away with shaky hands. the boy swatted tyler's hands away, "he-he's all i-i ha-have le-left, pl-please."

 

the boy pushed the blade through tyler's hoodie, but stopped as he heard a sound. the boy in the red ski mask pulled away.

 

"don't expect this to be over," he spat, spinning the knife in his fingers as he approached the young girl. she cried out in fear as she set eyes on the ski mask, quickly choked off as the blade he was holding slid across her neck. tyler gasped, the other not even flinching as blood sprayed onto his face.

 

"leave," the boy spat, tyler not hesitating in the slightest as he sprinted away. he didn't stop until he arrived home, running in and slamming the door shut. knocking arose shortly, josh's panicked voice shouting through the door.

 

"tyler? tyler i saw you running? what happened?" he called, tyler ignoring him as he curled into a ball and sobbed.

 

_THISPLACEHASSECRETSBEYONDYOURKNOWLEDGE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my history now consists of murder research  
> the police are gonna kill me  
> BEFORE I KILL THEM FIRST WITH MY NEW M U R D E R S K I L L S  
> im kidding


	3. heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but this time it was different.

_**TYLER** _

_**JOSH** _

**hhi**

**tyler?**

**i saw you running, are you okay?**

**yeah, im fine. i tihnk**

**are you sure? what happened?**

**i neraly got ki ll ed**

**shit, shit shit. dude.**

**did he have a red mask? a black coat?**

**yyaeh. yhea he didd**

**jesus. you're the first.**

**or the second if you count patrick**

**what do you mean?**

**that guy is the murderer thats been terrorizing our school since my freshman year. he's killed so many people.**

**he's never been caught.**

**at first it was a running joke but then everyone didnt joke about it anymore because so many people died.**

**friends, peers, family, once even a teacher.**

**the murders are all the same though. a clean slash across the neck or a rough stab in the chest or stomach.**

**oh my ogd**

**oh yo gd i feel sick**

**yes he was weari ng a redd maskk and he wasud wearing a blkac coat.**

**hehe kill d some gi rl by cutting her r neck oepn and nhe didn t bat an eye waht the fuck what the ufkcl**

**im so sorry ty.**

**at least youre okay, right?**

**i gug ess sooo...**

**he remidnd me of tyou**

**what?**

**what do you mean?**

**he was has tall as oyu, and lo ok s similarr**

**you payed attention to that?**

**anyways, im basically a sterotypical punk dude, lots of people share my body type**

**it m ig ht ahsv been my imagingation beut he had eyes like yorus. bronwn**

**thats weird. anyways i gotta go to the store. seeya later! and hey, stay out of school for a bit. the teachers wont give a damn.**

**i willl. i am.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't jump to conclusions.


	4. thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time, he let his victim go.

tyler walked into school, his entire body shaking. it'd been a week, he had called in so they wouldn't be worried. he rounded a corner, watching josh shuffle through a bag.

 

he slowly approached him, clearing his throat. josh seemed to jump as he noticed tyler's presence.

 

"o-oh! hi, tyler," he stuttered, standing up quickly. tyler raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as he waved. "are you okay? that stuff can be a little, y'know," he waved his hands around.

 

"y-yeah," the other managed, sniffling as he pulled josh into a tight hug. josh seemed a bit startled, but hugged him back.

 

"i-i don't fe-feel safe, j," he whimpered, grabbing josh's hoodie.

 

"baby, none of us do."

 

* * *

 

 

_NONEOFUSEXCEPTFOR **HIM**_

 

* * *

 

 

tyler kicked up dirt, he hated this place. why couldn't his parents move him? to somewhere where death isn't around every corner.

 

"hey, tyler," a voice hummed, causing him to look up. patrick stood there, a solem look on his face as he plopped beside tyler, "i heard what happened."

 

"y-," he paused, swallowing air, "yeah."

 

"i'm so sorry, dude. what did he do?"

 

"he-he pinned me ag-against the-the wall an-and put a kn-knife to my ne-neck and to-told me to b-be quiet and i w-was beggin-ing and a gi-girl walked in an-and he kill-led h-her inst-instead," he choked out, a quiet sob making its way through tyler's throat. patrick wrapped his arm around tyler gently, sighing.

 

"we're still here. we're still breathing. we're unscathed at least. besides, we graduate next year," he chuckled, "then we'll be out of this hellhole."

 

"i don't think i'll last that l-long."

 

* * *

 

 

_YOULLBEDEADBEFOREYOULEAVETONIGHT_

 

 

* * *

 

 

patrick walked side by side with tyler, almost acting like his guardian.

 

"hey pete!" he called, running up to him. pete grinned and hugged him tightly.

 

"hi pattycakes," said pete, voice soft. tyler watched the two with glassy eyes, screaming as a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a closet. patrick and pete looked back where tyler once was, looking at each-other with fear before scrambling to find him.

 

tyler, in the meantime, was cramped in a janitors closet with a red haired mess.

 

"heyo, tillyboy," he chuckled, tyler giving him a very disapproving look.

 

"you don't just do that! especially in a place like this!" shouted tyler, scowling.

 

"yeah, yeah i guess. sorry man."

 

tyler let out a long exhale, looking at josh.

 

"you can trick me but like, not like that. especially when ' ' that ' ' happened."

 

josh nodded, jumping as the door swung open and a very angered pete jumped in with a cry.

 

"hey, hey! pete! it's just josh dude!" he cried out, pete grabbing josh's shoulders and pinning him.

 

"how do you know _he's_ not the murderer?"

 

"dude, you sound like a movie character. like a really shitty horror movie. now get off me!"

 

"get a room!" a taunting voice called, high pitched cackles arising from outside. patrick whirled around and stood face to face with brendon. well, he was more looking up at him. tyler took the moment of shock to shove pete off of josh, the red haired boy standing up and climbing out.

 

"jesus bren. don't!" josh slapped brendon, "scare! us! like! that!" he punctuated each word with a slap, brendon yelping.

 

"yeah yeah, stop hittin me!" he hissed, grabbing josh's wrists tightly. josh huffed as he tried to yank his hands away, to no avail.

 

"let go of him," patrick huffed, trying to swat his hands away. pete shoved brendon, which seemed to do the trick. brendon dropped his hands, raking his gaze up and down pete's face before turning back to josh.

 

"that hurt, bren!" he whined, tyler grabbing josh's hands and softly kissing them.

 

"that's what you get, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont get mad at me for the way i depict the people! they all fall under certain character traits so i had to fit that into my story. cool


	5. sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did he let him go?

tyler walked around the perimeter of the school grounds, his earbuds in. death cab for cutie blasted through them, a solemn look on his face. he prayed his friends weren't next. he prayed josh wouldn't be his next target.

 

then again, if he thought about it, josh was entirely possibly the murderer.

 

josh had never seen him, he looked the same. they had similar eyes.

 

patrick could have been too. since nobody lived to tell the tale except for patrick he could have been lying. the height difference was odd though, maybe he could have been wearing boots of some sort?

 

pete was most likely _not._ he was too anxious for his own good and screamed at the sight of even scissors.

 

brendon was also about the same height. he was also entirely likely.

 

dallon? tyler actually scoffed to himself. the guy was literally as tall as the fucking eiffel tower. the red ski mask was almost eye level with tyler. unless he was crouching, which was unlikely due to the red ski mask's posture, he would have never been eye level with tyler.

 

ryan? he- _whatthefuckisthat_

 

he screamed and whipped around as a hand lay on his shoulder, ripping out his earbuds and jumping out of his train of thought.

 

" _get the **fuck** away from me!_ " tyler screeched, his body relaxing as he saw who it was.

 

"shit, sorry man," dallon chuckled, literally staring _down_ at tyler, "didn't mean'ta scare you that bad."

 

"i'm just way on edge, since ' ' it ' ' happened."

 

"it?"

 

"i nearly got killed. josh said i was so fucking lucky to still be alive," tyler sighed, the words slipping through a little easy. dallon visibly tensed, even if he seemed like a tall bad guy he was really a gentle giant.

 

"shit, shit, he's right dude. fucking lucky. literally no one has ever survived. ever. patrick only survived the shooting because ski mask ran out of bullets. from then on the teachers assigned pete and dallon to basically protect him. there was a few times where the murderer had caught patrick somewhere, but pete wasn't too far behind. he hadn't been approached since. or, that's what josh told him.

 

"i know. that's why you didn't see me for a week," tyler clarified, pausing his ipod music. dallon pulled him into a tight hug, warm and welcoming. most of his friends understood what was going on, and helped tyler.

 

"it'll be okay, trust me," dallon reassured. tyler hugged back, too at a lack of energy to cry.

 

"thank you, dallon. you're the best friend someone like me could ask for."

 

* * *

 

 

_ANOTHERDAYANOTHERDEATH_

 

* * *

 

 

"oh no," josh mumbled, looking down at the scene before him, "fuck, fuck dude we need to call the police."

 

his friend looked up at him, blood pouring from the wound in his stomach. he shook his head, tears running down his face.

 

"i'm long gone, josh. do me a favour?" josh crouched over the smaller boy, letting out a sob.

 

"find him. find wh-who did this. _stop him._ i can't let this happen to anyone else."

 

josh tightly gripped his hand, nodding as it slowly turned cold. he watched as his friend's eyes went blank and final breath slipped through his lips.

 

"i-i'm so-so sorr-ry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is my everything so itchy  
> ki l l m e


	6. blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h e d i d n ' t l e t h i m g o .
> 
> s h u t u p .
> 
> sorry.

**_TYLER_ **

**_JOSH_ **

**SHIT SHIT FUCK TYLER TYLER  
**

_sent; 12:59 pm  
_

**TYLER YOU NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE**

_read; 2:19 pm  
_

**sorry im so sorry i missed it it was an accident i was busy**

**what happened**

**josh fuck im so sorry i feel like shit**

**he's dead, ty.**

**he died while i held his hand.**

**i can't call with this phone.**

**im so sorry i didn't mean it i got caught up in work my math and writing teacher dont let us on our phones.**

**who died? what happened?**

**i heard a scream and i**

**i knew who**

**it was.**

**and i saw a blur fly by from the direction where i heard the scream.**

**he was stabbed in the stomach. i pronounced him dead at around 1:09.**

**you still haven't told me who died**

**trust me, you'll find out.**

**come to school tomorrow, you'll notice a lot of differences. nobody knows yet.**

**i don't plan on telling them.**

**okay. okay.**

**fucking god, this murderer needs to take a break.**

**wheres the joy in ending lives?**

**i love you, josh.**

**i love you too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love. being cryptic. its fun


	7. save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but what about tyler?

'who died?' was all that was on tylers mind. its entirely possible josh could have been just tricking him and  _he's_ been the murderer all along.

 

how else would he have known?

 

it could also be that he can't get his nose out of things. personal problems were josh's specialty, and he almost forced tyler to tell him sometimes.

 

but sometimes it was for the better. like when zack broke his arm, josh payed for the hospital. when tyler went through depressive episodes, josh was always there. 

 

it could be all a facade, though. most people don't expect the nice, rich, untroubled kid to be the murderer. maybe he used this to his advantage. maybe...

 

"tyler?" a broken voice called, making tyler snap out of his trance. he glanced up at a disheveled josh. he looked like he hadn't slept.

 

"who died?" he blurted, josh visibly deflating.

 

"talk to patrick."

 

* * *

 

 

_YOURENEXT_

 

* * *

 

 

tyler mumbled something incoherent, searching for patrick. if he didn't know, patrick probably didn't know either.

 

he rounded a corner, spotting the small man frantically texting someone.

 

"patrick?" he called quietly, patrick looking up.

 

"o-oh, ty-tyler," he choked out, running up to tyler and hugging him tightly, "p-pete we-went m-missing. h-he's no-not ans-answering m-my texts."

 

"oh.  _oh._ fuck," he gasped out, sniffling, "p-pat, i.." he squeezed the smaller boy, "h-he's d-dead."

 

"wh-what?" he froze, completely stiff, "no. n-no, he's n-not de-dead yo-you're ly-lying."

 

"he's d-dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr murder


	8. sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we don't talk about him. 
> 
> he's like jordan.

"no, no. this can't be fucking real. you're _lying!_ " dallon screamed, tyler helplessly shaking his head.

 

"he died. f-fuck i'm so sorry. i could of helped but the teacher didn't let me use my phone i-i-i-i-" he stuttered, gasping for air as he started to sob. dallon visibly deflated, walking over and wrapping his arms around him. 

 

"i'm sorry for blowing up at you. i-it's just, pete's  _dead._ his life is over. he won't be here anymore," the taller had tylers' shirt bunched up in his fists, tears making their way down his face too.

 

"it-t's fine, i ge-et it. josh d-didn't want to talk abo-out it because pete died in h-his arms. tha-at- wait."

 

"what is it?" dallon asked, pulling away.

 

"josh... he followed me when i got a knife to my neck, he was at petes murder. do you think this means....?"

 

"no. no way. it's not josh! you can't just jump to conclusions!"

 

"yes i can. it's worth a shot."


	9. invalid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was the one who...?

"h-hey, josh?"

 

"hm?" he turned around, red hair disheveled and bags evident under his eyes.

 

"i ha-ave to talk to you. now," his voice was as stern as could be, though it broke a few times. tyler didn't want to think what it could be like if josh was him. he didn't want his  _boyfriend_ of all people to be the one murdering people in cold blood.

 

"about what? are you okay?"

 

"no. no i'm not. it's-it's just that theres a lot of evidence that points to this. you chasing me after the incident, being right there for petes death, knowing so much about the boy in the red mask..." he trailed off, "a-are you the b-boy?"

 

the question hung heavy in the air, both of them silent as stones. neither of them made a reaction for a good minute.

 

"n-no," josh choked out, "no, no no how could you think that?" he teared up, voice barely over a whisper, "w-why...?"

 

"i-i'm sorry, josh. f-fuck i just jumped to a conclusion i needed to make sure," rambled tyler, rubbing his face, "i'm so sorry."

 

josh sighed, pulling him into a tight hug.

 

"i would _never._ please don't think of me like that. please."

 

"i-i won't."

 


	10. glint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes.

_**TYLER** _

_**PATRICK** _

 

**hey tyler?  
**

**sup**

**was it my fault?**

**was what your fault?**

**pete dying.**

**no, no it's not your fault.**

**you couldn't do anything**

**it'll be okay though, you'll move on. i promise**

**i don't wanna sound harsh okay**

**but like trust me itll be okay**

**youll probably be fucked up for a long time but youll be okay**

**HOW IS THAT FUCKING OKAY**

**HOW IS IT FUCKING OKAY THAT MY BOYFRIEND IS FUCKING /DEAD/**

**HHE IS LITERAELLY NOT BREATHING ANYMORE THIS ISNT JUTS SOMETHIGN I CAN BRUSH OFF TYLER**

**i know how you feel**

**i saw one of my brothers die in my arms because of my dad before he lost custody of me and zack**

**madison got into a car crash i didnt witness that but it was still just as horrifying**

**just**

**trust me okay?**

**youll be fucked up for a long time as i said but not as bad later**

**please dont dismsis my proeblms**

**but i get it**

**igetit**

**ill trynmy best**

**its okay to grieve, pat**

**its okay to be upset thats okay its normal**

**youll be okay**

**okayg**

**thanks ty**

**anytime**

**you dont need to come to school for a while**

**i know**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: phunn


	11. plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he hurt him, he hurt us.

tyler walked into the school, anxiously wringing his hands together. he wasn't even sure if josh was lying or not, but there was a lot of options as to who it could be.

 

he was surprised the school didn't close down yet, with its dark dark history.

 

probably the sports.

 

what he didn't expect, was to find a brendon sprinting through the halls and crashing directly into him.

 

"hey!" shouted tyler, falling to the ground. brendon yelped as he fell too, letting out a cackle.

 

"holy fuck!" he cheered, a bag in hand. tyler just raised an eyebrow.

 

"what? what is it?"

 

"nothing," he managed through cackles and breaths. brendon stood up, not bothering to help tyler, "gotta get home, bye," he quickly said, running off again.

 

"but you just...got here...?" trailed off tyler, biting his tongue. 

 

what the fuck?

 

* * *

 

 

dallon stood worriedly in the corridor, pacing a little.

 

tyler ran up to him with a small questioning gaze.

 

"dal? you okay?" he asked, setting a hand on his shoulder. he was practically reaching up.

 

"yeah," sighed dallon, sounding peeved. tyler flinched just a little.

 

"you're pacing."

 

"it's nothing, ty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I M A L I V E  
> sorry shORT


	12. pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> us.

tyler hummed to himself, sitting beside dallon. the two decided to stick together a little, along with patrick. dallon seemed fidgety today. 

 

"what's wrong, dal?" tyler asked, sipping a juice box.

 

"it's nothing,  i-i..." he trailed off, gaze finding its way to meet two boys sitting on the other side of the field.

 

"what are you looking at?" asked the smaller boy, doe eyes looking at the two boys.

 

"brendon and ryan..." dallon mumbled, suddenly breaking into tears as the distant couple kissed. tyler quickly turned to him and hugged him, anger starting to seep into his bones. how  _dare_ brendon cheat on dallon?!

 

"hey, hey. it'll be okay." reassured tyler, patting and rubbing his back soothingly. he felt two strong hands cling to his shirt, dallon's face in his shoulder as sobs were torn from the poor boy.

 

"i-i can't bel-believe brendon w-would do th-this to m-me!" he sobbed, tears staining tyler's shirt. tyler held him close, rocking him a little and mumbling words of comfort.

 

tyler watched brendon get up suddenly, grabbing his backpack and sprinting off as he seemed to rushedly pull on a coat. the boy ran into the school, disappearing from sight. ryan was also gone, where had he gone?

 

"h-hey, uh, can i go check out something? i think i have a lead. i'm so sorry, dal."

 

"y-yeah, yeah," he swallowed, sitting up, "good luck, ty."

 

* * *

 

 

_**TYLER** _

_**JOSH** _

**i think i have a lead on ski mask**

**im following brendon right now he cheated on dallon but i can't find ryan and hes nowhere to be seen**

**holy fuck**

**do you need a hand?**

**no, no ill be okay**

**oh.**

**tyler?**

**tyler what is it?**

**what did you find?**

**are you okay?**

**...**

**tyler?**

 

* * *

 

 

patrick anxiously fiddled with his sleeves, walking to the bathroom. he wiped away a nervous sheen of sweat as he walked up to the sink and splashed his face with water. 

 

"paaaaattrriiiccck," a deep voice taunted, long and sing songy.

 

"no, oh no no get away!" screamed patrick, whipping around to face nothing. he left the tap running as he sprinted out.

 

but he knocked into someone on the way out.

 

"haven't they taught you to turn off sinks, pattycakes?" said ski mask, blocking his way out and spinning a stained knife in his fingers.

 

a few feeble sobs and pleas escaped his mouth, but a knife was driven into his stomach. he let out a soundless scream, mouth agape.

 

"hope you enjoy your time with pete," a familiar voice echoed, but before he could process it, his airflow was cut off by a clean cut and he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM so terRIBLE SKRRU


	13. numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is us?

_**TYLER** _

_**JOSH** _

**oh no oh no oh noh PLEASE  
**

**josh josh josh no no**

**tyler whats wrong**

**tyler**

**tyler**

**hes dead hes dead oh god i saw him runnnig**

**whos dead? tell me what happened**

**i went to follow brendon and i found patrick dead outside the bathrroom**

**i saw ski mask running and he tore off his mask and laughed**

**why did he laugh**

**why did he fucking laugh, josh!?**

**tyler hes a sick man**

**ill fucking kill him for you**

**was his laugh familiar?**

**i dont know i was having a panic attack three was so much blood  i can still sm e l l it josh**

**pplease get me out of here**

 

* * *

tyler scrubbed his hands roughly.

 

they were all dying and he could do nothing about it.

 

pete, now patrick, what if dallon is next?

 

he could still feel patrick's blood on his hands as he scrubbed himself raw, sobbing.

 

was ski masks laugh familiar?

 

...

 

m a y b e.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you been reading the summary?


	14. alone (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you do not exist.  
> i do i do i do i do  
> you would break his heart.  
> you already broke h i s.

tyler thought long and hard, but his memory started to snap itself.

 

he forgot what patrick looked like in death, but it would flash in front of his eyes sometimes.

 

he started to avoid josh more, too afraid of anyone and anything.

 

so many others were dying, the ground was bloodstained and the school was so close to just closing its doors officially. but they couldn't, then they could never catch the killer.

 

so they built security cameras with help from the police.

 

tyler felt some security with them, but he was still terrified.

 

the murders didn't slow, they quickened as if he was _challenging them._

 

blood stained the tiles below, knives left scattered in various places. no signs of fingerprints or remains. ski mask was smart.

 

tyler just wanted to die, so bad. his classes were slowly shrinking, people leaving or dying. he didn't know what to do.

 

it hurt. so bad. he had but 2 months before school ended, but that was too long.

 

when was his escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i just wanted to say its ending soon not now bu t soo!!!!n


End file.
